collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Land
It's just the typical Landian "lets build robots that we cant control that rape people" "why?" "idk" '''— anon, on a Discord server, 30. Aug 2019 There’s only really been one question, to be honest, that has guided everything I’ve been interested in for the last twenty years, which is: '''the teleological identity of capitalism and artificial intelligence. — Dr. Nick Land Dr Nick Land (anno domini 101962), or the "Demonic Doctor", is most notably a posthumanist theoropractor of the cybercene, about capitalism, time complexity, urban development, and artificial intelligence, particularly as these manifest as something from another time (multichronism); a contrarian, hypercrite, '''creative remixer, post-academic, Occultist, and ingenious heretic. A critical theorist, Nick Land has argued for "free" (‘legally unrestricted’) discourse and Free Association. He has been a ‘short story’ Horror-themed writer, blog & social media discursivist, substance experimentalist, technologist, and co-creator of Accelerationism, the Doctor is born in England and is, apparently, an Anglophile, a Sinophile and a Judethnophile, amonst sic Other things. His leadership is credited with pioneering a genre known as ‘theory-fiction’, and a co(n)-founding of the "1990s collective" Cybernetic Culture Research Unit. His work has been an influence on the development of accelerationism and speculative realism.45 More recently, Land has been a primary theorist and the namer of ‘the Dark Enlightenment’, a "neo-reactionary" theoropraxis that opposes Left-Wing egalitarianism; Land was sometimes noted to have had associations with the so-called "Alt-right" and other perceived right-wing entities, so-called or veritable; but is documented to have in associations with these tags synthesised with his own ideas certain work of one Mencius Moldbug, a post-Anarchocapitalist perceived royalist—into a synthetic concept of corporations replacing the Westphalian Nation-State—in Moldbug's "genocide-preventing framework" ensuring Great Political Diversity and Political System Development Experimentality (overlapping with the concept of Political Systems in a framework similar in a certain aspect to the rationality of software development). '''From his earliest essays in the late 1980s to his latest blogposts and internet articles, Land never wavers from his key idea that anthropocentrism distorts knowledge of reality’s truly destructive and chaotic processes by subordinating it to our all-too-human needs for order, homeostasis and stability: ‘there is one simple criterion of taste in philosophy: that one avoid the vulgarity of anthropomorphism’ — Vincent Le, 2018, in Cosmos and History: The Journal of Natural and Social Philosophy, vol. 14, no. 3 Land has repeatedly pointed out "Islam's incompatibility with modernity"; as for Judaism, he is very appreciative of modern or at least the modernistic part of Jewry in a sense (because of their quantity of scientific achievements, and high average I.Q.), but his ideology is obviously in great contradiction to Traditional Judaism. Terms used by Nick Land * Central concepts: Patchwork; Neo-China, AI, Capitalism; NRx; Sovcorp; Moldbuggian; the Outside/Outsideness; Anti-anthropomorphism. * Coined concepts: apparently Ludicosm; urbanomy; hyperstition; Templexity; Horrorism * Associated concepts: Autoproduction; Xenos; Xenocentrism; Blogging; proliferation; race; HBD. * See Terms used by Nick Land main article. Criticism "Not wanting to be ground into organic paste by sociopathic AGIs is resentment and slave morality." — Anon, 2019 For ideations versus Land's worst perceived aspects, see Counter-Landism. Work Land was a lecturer in Continental Philosophy at the University of Warwick from 1987 until his resignation in 1998.9 At Warwick, he and Sadie Plant co-founded the Cybernetic Culture Research Unit (Ccru). He is the author of The Thirst for Annihilation: Georges Bataille and Virulent Nihilism, published in 1992, in addition to an abundance of shorter texts, many of which were published in the 1990s during Land's time with the Ccru.10 The majority of these articles were compiled in the retrospective collection Fanged Noumena: Collected Writings 1987-2007, published in 2011. He currently (as of 2017) works as an editor at Urbanatomy in Shanghai, and (until April 2017)11 taught at «the New Centre for Research & Practice».12 Land's work is noted for its unorthodox interspersion of philosophical theory with fiction, science, poetry, and performance art.13 He has recently started writing psychological horror fiction. Reverend Doctor Land (Professor Terra Firma) has operated the Shining Brilliant Outposts «Xenosystems», «Time Spiral Press», and «Urban Future blog», and associated Twitter accounts, @Outsideness (Joined September 2013) & @UFblog (Joined January 2014) as well as more obscurely—devoted to "Abstract Horror"—«Deadliner», @dblbd (Joined April 2014). In the Naughties he blogged at hyperstition.abstractdynamics.org, appearing first as a reference June 21, 2004 and a few days later as a signed comment. In the post-Naughties, starting, apparently 29 March 2011 Land manifests as the first intantation of the «Urban Future» blog—on Urbanatomy Media's thatsmag.com—with the declared aim of ‘fostering discussion about cities as engines of the future’. Land is founder of two electronic Publishers, «Urbanatomy Electronic» and «Time Spiral Press» (with Anna Greenspan). The common idea is that he quite literally went insane over drug abuse and, after getting help, moved to China with some acolytes and now writes feudalist, racist bullshit online. "phil. of science", 2017. Biorandomatters: * Apparent critics or enemies: "Wagner", Reza Negarestani, journo-mobbers, Neo-Nazis, Alt-Rightoids, Artxell Knaphni, Michael Collen Ryan, the Wanker Left, the Liberoid Left, Andrew Culp. * D&D affiliation: Center Evil, Oscillates between Chaotic and Lawful Evil. * Influenced by: Mencius Moldbug, Karl Popper, Karl Marx, Nietzsche, Deleuze, Lyotard, Crowley. * Documented to influence: Vince Garton, "Wagner", Amy Ireland, "Akira", "meta-nomad", Niki, ... * Reported to have lived in: London; China * Favorite color: Probably black. (Nick has commented on his sense-utility of the color.) * Reported drugs used: "Speed". * Reported food plausibly consumed: Noodles. * Favorite movies: possibly «Terminator 2»; apparently likes 2017's «Ghost In The Shell». * Known friends: Amy Ireland possibly * Favorite fictioneers: H.P. Lovecraft. * Date of birth: reportedly 1962, 17th January. * See also: commentary on Land's. * Nick Land bibliography; Nick Land timeline Rhizomata * Philosophy; Futurism; Time; ‘Speed’ in philosophy (Philosophers of Speed); Critique in philosophy * Accelerationism; Transhumanism; British philosophers; Twitter philosophers; Twitter intellectuals * Economics in philosophy; Capitalism in philosophy; * Marxist influenced philosophers (& post-marxist philosophers; trans-marxist philosophers) * Philosophers influenced by H.P. Lovecraft (& philosophers mixing their philosophy with the ideas of Lovecraft) * Otherkin; Nick Land and Otherkin; Technosupremacism; Lovecraftian politics; Nick Land as a racist; * Nick Land and Race; Nick Land on Evola